


Kiss me some more.

by larryaresoulmates



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Kissing, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Nerdy Louis, One Shot, Popular Harry, Short Story, harry and louis have a bet, harry caresses louis a lot, harry is cheeky af, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis is shy and cute, louis is unsure about his sexuality, one direction - Freeform, theres not smut but louis is still such a bottom im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryaresoulmates/pseuds/larryaresoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝"Uhm... If I don't get a 10 I'll be your assistant for a day, I'll do everything you want me too."</p><p>"So my slave?"</p><p>"Yeah but assistant sound better." Louis chuckles. "But, if I win, you'll give me... A kiss, on the lips." Louis face turns as red as a tomato and he looks down embarrassed. The people around them cheer even louder and Niall whistles and bumps Louis in the shoulder. "So, what do you say Louis?" Harry asks with a smirk.❞</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me some more.

Louis was a shy boy, a very cute, intelligent and shy boy. He wasn't exactly a nerd and gladly he didn't get bothered at school and he had friends, also everyone found him endearing and nice and always hanged out with him, asked him for help on their homeworks, and even messed a bit with him sometimes. 

That day they were on break and they had a Math exam afterwards. Some people from Louis' class were chatting around a table and they were listening to Harry Styles talk. Harry was the moat popular guy in the school and surprisingly he wasn't a prick, it's just that his parents were very rich and he was a a very good singer and actor, adding that to his looks and his charming personality he was the most wanted for all the girls and every guy interested in guys in the school. Also he was openly bisexual.

Louis approaches the small group silently and sits besides his friend Niall.

"Hi there Lou! How are you?" The blonde asks loudly as he throws an arm over his shoulders, everyone turns to look at Louis for a second and greets him.

"Im alright Ni." Louis answers.

"Good." He smiles brightly at him and offers him some chocolate chip cookies, Louis chuckles lightly but gladly accepts one. 

"What are they talking about?" Louis asks after a moment of being lost in the conversation. He always talks very quietly but this time they can all hear him and Harry is the one who answers. 

"About the math text and how Im going to get a 10." Harry says cheekily and everyone chuckles. It's not that Harry's a bad student, but Math is not his best subject, he always get's around a 7 or an 8. 

"Yeah right H." He says sassily and everyone laughs again, including Harry, because that's just how Louis is. Him and the curly haired guy aren't the bestest friends but they've talked an hanged out before, so you could say they were friends.

"Why don't you believe me?" Harry asks smirking.

"I just don't, plus I've tutored you before and I know how Math enters by one of your ears and goes out of the other." 

"You wanna bet? This time I worked extra hard and I know I'll get a 10." 

"What do you wanna bet?" Louis answers playfully and everyone arounds them cheers as if it were a fight.

"Uhm... If I don't get a 10 I'll be your assistant for a day, I'll do everything you want me too."

"So my slave?"

"Yeah but assistant sound better." Louis chuckles. "But, if I win, you'll give me... A kiss, on the lips." Louis face turns as red as a tomato and he looks down embarrassed. The people around them cheer even louder and Niall whistles and bumps Louis in the shoulder. "So, what do you say Louis?" Harry asks with a smirk.

"I..."

"You scared?"

"O-of course not, let's do it." Louis says faking a bit of confidence and they shake hands, once again the people around them make noise and right after that the bell rings signaling they must get back to class, more specifically, to take the math exam.

During the test Louis catches Harry various times just looking at him, smirking and blowing him kisses and sending him winks; at this point Louis wasn't nervous at all. He was still worried because kissing Harry would be weird for him because he's not gay. If he's honest he's got his doubts and he has never had a serious girlfriend but he has never tried to experiment and he always pushes those thoughts to the back of his head, so yeah, the bet made him nervous. Now he's ok, he has calmed down and he knows there's no way that Harry will get a 10, the kiss won't happen and he'll forget about this soon. 

_ 

The next day at lunch Harry sits beside Louis, that is on an empty table because Niall is playing soccer, and instantly places a hand on his thigh.

"Hi there Lou, how are you doing?" He asks with a smile and Louis chuckles.

"Im alright, take your hand off my thigh please." He takes Harry's hand and moves it to the boy's lap. 

"Why?" Harry asks offended.

"You're a weird kid Harry."

"Nah, I just like you, you're a nice guy and I would like to hang out more with you. Also, I can't wait for the results of the exam and..." He moves his hand towards Louis face and caresses his cheek. "Well, win the bet."

"Y-you wish." Louis says a bit flustered, Harry's looking straight into his eyes and he may have gotten a bit lost in them.

"Can I eat here, with you?" He moves his hand from Louis' face to his head were he pushes his curls back, Louis just nods and takes a bite from his sandwich. Harry smiles happily and opens his bag of chips, he offers some to Louis and the blue eyed boy smiles and takes some.

_

The rest of the days before they have Math class again go by the same, Harry playfully flirting with Louis and touching him and at this point Louis' kinda used to it, he still get's a bit nervous but it's more bearable now.

"Well guys, before you go to break Im going to give you your exams back." The teacher announces. Some cheer and some grunt but Harry just looks at Louis and crosses his fingers, Louis can't help but chuckle.

He receives his, he got a 10 and the teacher congratulates him, he smiles kindly at her and she walks away.

"Very well Mr.Styles, I was very surprised with your grade, keep up with the good work." Louis quickly turns to look at him and Harry has a smug expression across his face, he shows Louis his paper and he can see a very big and very red 10 with a smiley face drawn beside it. 

He turns pale and gulps, Harry laughs at his reaction and mouths the words "I win darling". Louis doesn't know what to do, and when he sees everyone getting up to go to lunch he feels the urge to pee. 

He rushes towards the bathroom and does just that. After washing his hands and face he walks out of there and comes face to face with no other than Harry Styles.

"Thought you could run away?" He smirks and throws an arm over Louis' shoulder, guiding him to the cafeteria, 

"N-no." They walk towards Harry's usual table and there's a lot of people there, they start chanting "kiss, kiss, kiss" as soon as they see them and Louis stops dead in his tracks.

"C'mon love." They reach the table and the chanting continues and Louis' just getting too nervous and he doesn't know what to do. Luckily Harry notices.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asks concerned, Harry can be flirty and laid back but he's serious when it's necessary.

"I just- I..." he runs out of words and Harry takes his hand and leads him out of the cafeteria and to the school's front yard so he can breath some fresh air, they stand by one of the school's corners so no teacher catches them.

"Im sorry Louis." Harry says looking down after a moment of standing there in silence and after Louis has calmed down. "I don't even know your sexuality and I shouldn't have put that presure on you in front of everyone. Im really really sorry, just forget about the bet ok? Or we could pretend you won and I'll be your assistant. It was supposed to be kidding but I took it too far." Louis smiles lightly.

"I forgive you. And don't worry, Im... Im not sure about my sexuality. Actually this is the first time I say it out loud, and I was just nervous because as I said, I don't know and I was scared."

"Don't worry, we'll leave it like that. I hope you can solve all of your doubts soon and I won't tell anyone." He smiles lightly and holds his hand out. 

"Thanks." Louis shakes it and after that Harry motions him to walk back inside the school.

When they sit back at the table everyone starts questioning them and Harry tells them the bet is off. They start to protest but Louis is kinda oblivious, he's in deep thought. He thinks about how he'll never know if he doesn't try and how Harry is a very nice and handsome guy. He promised it after all and he'll look like a chicken to the rest of the people if he doesn't do it. Deep down he wants to kiss Harry anyways.

"Harry, I changed my mind. A bet is a bet and I must do my part, you got a 10 so you should get your kiss." He says confidently and the the little crowd cheers.

"Are you sure?" Harry asks looking at him in the eyes and when Louis nods his face breaks into a smile that he tries to hide.

"Just kiss him!" Niall shouts and Louis shows him the middle finger, which only makes the blonde laugh.

Harry moves closer to Louis and places a hand on his cheek, he caress his kin lightly before leaning closer. Louis doesn't know what to do with his hands so he let's them rest awkwardly on his lap as his stomach fills with butterflies when his lips brush agaisn't Harry's. The green eyed boy closes all of the space between them and starts moving his mouth slowly, it takes Louis some moments to kiss back but when he does Harry smiles agaisn't his lips and sadly pulls apart soon after. 

Everyone cheers again but Louis' still in a kind of daze, his mouth is tingling and he touches his bottom lip lightly. Harry smiles and pulls him into side hug, Louis takes advantage of this and hides his blush agaisn't the other boy's neck.

_ 

The rest of the week goes by quickly and Louis and Harry stay as friends, but even when he's not around him, Louis can't get the curly haired boy out of his head. Louis has made some research and thought about it a lot and he has come to the conclusion that he's either bisexual or gay, but one thing he is very sure is that he likes Harry. After he embraced the posibility of liking boys he realized he has had a crush on him for some time and he really really wants to kiss him again. 

It's literally driving him mad, he replays the scene over and over in his head, the way Harry's lips felt on his, his smile, his green eyes, his charming personality, everything about him. He talks about this to Niall, because he's his best friend and Niall, apart from acepting Louis' sexuality, tells him he should go for it.

"Louis, at this point you sound pathetic. You've been whining about Harry the whole week but done nothing about it, he won't do anything because he still thinks you're unsure, you gotta give him some kind of sign." Niall's voice says from the phone.

"I know, but now it's Saturday and I haven't seen him and I don't think I'll be able to hold on until Monday, Im so desperate but Im a pussy, it's humiliating."

"Well, you have his adress from when you tutored him, why don't you go visit him?"

"Isn't that a bit too extreme? I should just text him, but agh I can't because I won't know what to say and I think this is too serious to talk it over the phone, I really wanna see him though." He whines miserably.

"Just go over for fuck's sake Louis, take that lazy ass of yours, drive to his damn house and kiss the shit out of him!"

"I could've understood without all the swearing." Louis answers blanky and Niall groans. "Ok, ok. I-I'll go, wish me luck." 

"Good luck Lou!" Niall exclaims excited and hangs up.

_

Louis parks his car in front of Harry's house and gets out, he's really nervous and his hands are shaking a bit. He knocks three times and the curly haired boy answers soon after.

"Louis? What are you doing here?" Harry asks with a puzzled expression.

"I-Im here because I need to talk to to you, but if you're busy I'll come back later or another day or never..." He says rapidly and still really nervous, Harry chuckles and pulls him inside.

"Don't be dumb, Im not busy and actually, my parents aren't home until late so we have all of the time in the world to talk." He says guiding him across the living room. "Do you want something to drink or eat?" Louis shakes his head no so Harry continues to guide him up the stairs and to his room.

When they reach it Louis falls face first into the bed and groans, Harry laughs a little and closes the door behind himself. He sits at the edge of the bed and pets Louis' head.

"What do you need Lou?" He asks softly and Louis whines.

"Im so embarrassed right now..." He says looking at Harry who pats the spot beside him, motioning him to sit up, Louis does.

"Tell me, if you came all the way here then it must be important." He takes Louis hand and runs his thumb over his knuckles.

"I wanna kiss you again." It's the first thing to say that comes to Louis' head and he spits it out so fast that Harry doesn't understand, he looks at him confused and Louis sighs before talking again. "I said, that I want you to kiss me again." He says quietly and looks down.

"Oh really, and why's that?" Harry asks with a big smile, his hand letting go of Louis' and going to his cheek where he caresses him and then pulls his face up.

"Haz, I t-think I like you." He admits with a light blush covering his cheeks.

"Damn Lou." He pulls him closer, bringing their lips together and his free hand going to Louis' waist, Louis hands going to his chest fisting his shirt. Their lips move together gracefully and Harry cheekily bites Louis bottom lip, inviting him to part his lips, Louis moans really softly before giving Harry the access he wanted, Harry's tongue immediately enters and massages Louis', exploring his mouth and driving him crazy. "I like you too, by the way." He whispers agains't Louis' thin lips when they pull apart. "I've liked you for a while actually." He pushes some strands of hair behind Louis ear and caresses the skin there.

"After thinking about it I've realized that I've had a crush on you for a while too but I didn't want to admit it. Im still not sure if Im bi or gay but i really wanna be with you." He admits sliding his hands from Harry's chest to his lap.

"Then be with me Louis, be mine, be my boyfriend." The curly haired boy proposes cradling Louis' face by his cheeks.

"Really?" Louis asks bewildered and with rosy cheeks. When Harry nods he can't help but nod eagerly and attack the other's lips again. As they're at it Harry moves to the center of the bed and pulls him closer and to sit on his lap, Louis' legs wrap around his waist and his arms around his neck, Harry's hands moving down to his hips. Then he lays down and when Louis slams down into his chest he burts into giggles and pecks Harry's entire face.

"You're the cutest, you know that right?" He caresses Louis' hot skin by the hem of his shirt.

"And you're a babe, so cheeky and charming and handsome." Louis admits.

"Fuck Im so happy right now, I've wanted you for so long Louis, you have no idea."

"Well, you have me now. So shh and kiss me some more." Harry chuckles but pulls him down again.


End file.
